Elevator Entertainment
by PsychoBlonde
Summary: We all know how much Gibbs likes his elevator, but the question is what's really going on in there? Especially when our favorite Senior Field Agent is with him. SLASH. Tony/Gibbs.


**So here is a short one-shot in the Tony/Gibbs spirit, I wrote this to a friend of mine as a christmas present and have now decided to publish it for everyone to read :) This is my first NCIS story that I've published and I hope it's readable.**

Warning: for you who don't know me, I only write SLASH stories and so this one is of course SLASH too!

Rated: M

Pairing: Gibbs/Tony (everytime I watch NCIS, and I see Tony and Gibbs on the same time on the screen I just see in my head how Gibbs bends Tony over a desk and fucks him... and every time it doesn't happen I tell myself it'll happen soon)

**Now all Gibbs/Tony fan's who much like me thinks the elevator is only there for the smutty smexy things that has to go one between Tony and Gibbs inside of it, READ and ENJOY!**

* * *

ONE-SHOT

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, go ahead."

"Why do you keep working here for NCIS, in this small room all alone holding on to your night-shift for dear life?"

"And why can't I work here? The salary isn't bad and I have regular vacation time."

"No, no I didn't mean it like that, I just meant you've gotten more than one promotion but you've declined, I mean Carolyn why do you want to stay right here?"

Carolyn laughed, showing off a nice straight row of white teeth. She could not even count on her hands how many times she had gotten that question from an intern or newbie, but for the first time she felt as if she could give an honest answer. She liked Victoria –Vic– Samson, the girl was nice and friendly, she did her job thoroughly and did not whine when things got a bit boring, because sitting down staring at a security video was not always the most exciting thing to do.

"Well then Vic, I promise you that if you stick around for a longer time than the rest and the time is right I'll let you see why I could not and never wants to leave this job," said Carolyn.

"What? Why can't you tell me now?"

"Because darling, it isn't something one can put in words and give it justice, believe me."

"Okay, but you promise to tell me?"

"I promise." And she really did mean it.

What she did not know was that it would happen much sooner than she had expected, then again there is the saying, all good things comes to he who waits.

**NCIS**

Tony was in a good mood, then again who would not be in a good mood after being woken up in such a nice manner as Tony had been that morning. Just thinking about it sent a very pleasant chill down his spine. Not even having to fake the huge smile on his face, Tony stepped out from the elevator, walking into the bullpen.  
Both Ziva and McGee are already in, sitting by their desks doing paperwork. Neither seemed to notice his arrival but that was always hard to decide, as they usually tried to ignore him, failing spectacularly.

"Ah, good morning my small ducklings," greeted Tony sliding down in his chair, "you seem a bit tired McSleepy, the old grandma next door kept you awake?"

"Not funny Tony and no Mrs. Hillman did not keep me awake all night, I was working on my new book if you want to know," said McGee with a tired sigh.

"Sure, whatever makes you sleep at night, McGoo."

"Believe me Tony, I'll sleep like a baby."

"And you Ziver, what did you do this lovely weekend? Did you use your super ninja skills to spread terror at that grocery store you like to visit so much."

"I do not see how that is any of your business Tony, you seem awfully chipper today," commented Ziva.

"Oh I am, I had a very pleasant night and morning," said Tony flopping gracefully down in his chair.

"We don't want to know Tony."

"Speak up McMumble, I can't hear you," sang Tony.

Luckily or unluckily whatever you want to call a murder, came in the way and Tony, Ziva and ElMcGee were soon all trying to keep their hearts from jumping out of their chests when Gibbs sped down the highway on their way to the crime scene. Well mostly Ziva and McGee, Tony who had been with Gibbs the longest had somehow built up a tolerance for the older man's driving, if one could call legs not shaking and not needing to puke tolerance.

It was a very well used and listened to rumor that this, meaning sitting in a car with Gibbs behind the wheel is a test Gibbs uses to single out people to see who will have the guts to keep working for him longer than a week. There were a lot of speculations going around NCIS whether the rumor was true. If one asked Tony then he would gladly tell you yes, if you asked Abby you would get the same answer, if you asked anyone else on the team they would say no, after all that was just the way Gibbs drove. Now the hard part came, everyone and I mean everyone working in the DC NCIS office knew that Abby and Tony were the apples in Gibbs' eyes and that harming either one of them would be the last thing you ever did, but they were prone to pranks and then there was Ziva and McGee reliable and professional but not even near as well liked by Gibbs as the earlier two. So which duo are right, that is the big question, and so even today the mystery whether Gibbs' driving is a test or not goes unsolved.

Not that that was the only rumor flying around, there were so many rumors about Gibbs' team that some of them were already treated as urban legends. Something Vance was not too happy about, but then again there was not much he could do. After all he could not fire 99% of NCIS' personnel because they liked to gossip like old ladies. Then again, that would make for quite the interesting headline for the morning news, "Director of NCIS fires 99% of the personnel because of their coffee-break-chats". Yes that would be an interesting to watch unfold, if nothing else it would at least be more interesting to follow than ones eighty year old neighbor who only ate soup and called the mailman for Rupert.

**NCIS**

Evening had fallen and the NCIS building was almost empty, it was four days after Gibbs' team had gotten the call about the dead marine and now at twelve am in the morning everything was finished, labeled and signed and ready to be out away. It had been a somewhat straight forward crime, the marine Petty Officer Marks had wanted a divorce from his wife and she had not wanted to let him go because of the money he had recently inherited and the only way for her to get hold of it they needed to be married or him dying while they were still married. And so she chose to kill him.

"Gosh, I can't believe petty officer Marks had been married to such a woman for the past seven years," said Tony rubbing his eyes.

He and Gibbs were the only ones left in the bullpen, Ziva and McGee having left half an hour ago.

"Everyone makes stupid mistakes sometimes," answered Gibbs from where he was sitting by his desk.

"Yeah. You know when we have cases like this I really thank God that I never got married. I mean in some cases it could've been me lying there on the floor."

"No it couldn't."

"How so?"

"Because I've been told by a very reliable source that you're lover is a very possessive person and doesn't like to share."

"Well Boss, you're right about that." For a moment they just sat there, smiling at each other.**  
**  
"We should get going, I don't want to sit here for the whole night," said Gibbs getting up from his chair.

"In Gibbs' speak that means practically, get going DiNozzo I want to get home to work on my boat," joked Tony but he did not argue.

They were the last to leave, like most nights after they had finished a case or were working on one. Neither one of them just knew how to quit, especially when they had a lead. Nights like this, when they had finished a case there was always paperwork to do that needed to be done before the next one came along.

Well inside the elevator and after it had just moved so that it was in between two floors, Gibbs pressed the stop button.

**NCIS**

"Ooh, come to me honey, Vic darling you said you wanted to know why I stay here, well here's the reason," Carolyn told Victoria.

The younger woman came hurrying into the room, sitting down beside her mentor by the big screens.

"Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo?" Vic sounded a bit skeptic watching the two men step into the elevator.

"Oh yes, just wait a minute," chuckled Carolyn licking her lips.  
**  
"But Jethro, aren't you forward today," flirted Tony.**

**They were standing so close that they could feel the others breaths. It was quiet in the elevator except for the soft sound of the air-conditioner.**

"And three… two… one…"

**Tony did not care when his back was slammed into the elevator wall, Gibbs mouth on his, hot and demanding. It was odd, even after how many kisses they had shared together over the years, Gibbs still managed to turn Tony into a pool of mush with one kiss.**_  
_**  
Moaning, Tony somehow managed to maneuver them so that Gibbs was the one with his back to the wall with Tony gliding down onto his knees. Fighting with the zipper on his lover's pants, Tony finally managed to get it open pulling out Gibbs' already hardening cock.  
**  
"Oh my God, OH MY FUCKING GOD! They're… they're…" stammered Vic pointing at the screen.

"I know, they're fucking, isn't it hot?"

"You… you mean you've watched them before?"

"Of course, there isn't anything much hotter than those two going on at it."

"Well… it is kind of hot, but isn't this a breach of their privacy?"

"Nah, I think they know I watch them."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"No I'm not."  
**  
"Oh fuck baby, just like that… you're mouths so hot."**

**Yeah Tony loved it when Gibbs talked dirty to him. Sucking harder, Tony started to palm himself through his pants.**

"You know I kind of get it why you haven't left…"

"It's very mouthwatering, isn't it? Either way, after you've seen those two, gay porn just isn't the same anymore," said Carolyn with a small sad sigh.

"Gay porn? You watch gay porn?

"Of course I do darling, I'm a straight woman am I not?"  
**  
Just before Gibbs was about to cum, he pulled back while he got Tony onto his feet again.**

**"Take off your pants and turn around."**

**Tony did as he was told, his whole body shaking from anticipation for what was to come. Spreading his legs, Tony put his hands on the elevator wall. It did not take long before he was rewarded with a finger slicked with lube entering him. Eyes closed and mouth open Tony moaned and pushed backwards.**

**Not long after another finger followed and then another. Gibbs fucked Tony with three fingers, his other hand on Tony's hip stroking it softly.**

**"Jethro… please just fuck me already…" moaned Tony.**

**"But I thought I was already doing just that."**

**"Not funny, I want your cock inside of me, fucking me," growled Tony.**

**He did not have to see his lover to know that he was smiling. Then he felt the fingers disappear but Tony did not need to feel disappointed as not much after he was filled to the brim with Gibbs' cock.**

**"Oh fuck… you're so tight, soo tight baby…" whispered Gibbs.**

**Tony's answer came out as a moan, his mind incapable of forming any rational thoughts. His whole being was concentrated on the feeling of a cock filling him up, fucking him. In and out, a slow and steady, torturous slow pace making him want to speed it up.**

"Gosh I don't know what to say," whispered Vic, her eyes glued to the screen.

"Shush, just watch."  
**  
Gripping his own cock, Tony started to get himself off. Not that it took too long for him to reach the edge. He was already so hard it was painful when they shared the first kiss, now it was almost unbearable. He was unable to think about anything else.**

**"Jethro… I…" moaned Tony quite loudly, "I'm gonna come!"**

**With a choking sound Tony came all over the steel gray wall, panting heavily. Gibbs was not too long after, shooting his load inside of Tony. For a moment they just stood like that, Gibbs still buried inside of the Italian man. Both breathing heavily trying to regain their posture.**

"Wow… that was so hot it should be criminal."

"Yeah, I mean who needs porn when you can watch those two."

"I think I'm going to stick around for some time…"

"You do that, believe me you won't be disappointed."

"They do this often?"

"What fuck like crazy? Yeah, mostly after a bigger case when there's no one left in the building except for them and of course me."

After a moments silence Vic blushed.

"What is it?"

"I think I came…"

"What?"

"I… I totally had an orgasm," whispered Vic embarrassed over her own reaction.

"Darling, I'd be more worried if you hadn't come."

"You sure?"

"Very."  
**  
"Do you think she enjoyed it?"**

**"I don't get you Tony…"**

**"What?"**

**"I won't even try explaining…"**

**"Okay," said Tony happily.**

**Stepping out of the elevator they headed for their cars.**

**"I'll see you in twenty," said Gibbs giving Tony a kiss on the lips.**

**"Yep, pizza?"**

**"Why not."**

**"Good, for some reason I always get hungry after we have sex."**

**Gibbs did not answer, but instead pulled Tony in for another kiss before they departed. The faster they both got home the faster they would be able to continue where they ended it in the elevator. With that in his thoughts, Gibbs may just have speeded just a little extra when he headed home from the navy yard.**

-THE END-

* * *

Please review and tell me what you thought about this small and smutty one-shot!


End file.
